fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic
Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic (凍の滅竜魔法, Kō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster, Lost, and finally, a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize thermal energy, specifically cold energy, in order to slay Dragons. Description Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to incorporate the element of ice into their body, gaining exclusive characteristics that are commonly associated with a Frozen Dragons. This allows the user to produce various ice construction that are suitable for a varying purposes, primarily for offensive and defensive. Interestingly, the user possess an ability only available to that of Frozen Dragon Slayers; the ability to flash freeze. She is able to rapidly freeze any object or person that she wishes to while at the same time making it rather hard to nearly impossible to unfreeze. This means that the user can coat an object in a thick layer of ice and it will not melt. Currently the only thing that has been able to melt one's ice is a Vermillion Dragon Slayer. They are also able to change the temperature of the surrounding area with their magic, lowering the climate of the area around her, which they can then utilize to preform their advance spells; while at the same time, forcing the opponent to suffer to the effect of the shift in sub-zero temperature. Something that is interesting to note is that user's ice is connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more the ice will decrease in temperature, something that is referenced to as "Sentiment Ice". In addition to the previous stated abilities, The user is able to consume external sources of ice to restore their body to a healthy state and regain her reserves of strength, making her immune to most types of magic that revolves around using ice. Although, similar manner to other Dragon Slayers being unable to ingest their own elements, The user is unable to ingest ice that they themselves create. Spells Basic Spells *'Frozen Dragon's Roar' (凍竜の咆哮, Tōryū no Hōkō): The most basic yet effective spell in the Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic. the user' breath attack, and an ice version of Dragon's Roar. To began this spell, the user will congregate their magical energy within their mouth and will release it towards the target, converting the magical energy into ice. This will release an arctic blast, which will freeze nearly anything around it, turn objects onto ice instantly and will go for long distances. This spell has two different variations; the first variation involves the user releasing a large tornado of cold wind and ice shards, traveling at incredible speeds; capable of ripping the opponent to shreds. This variation takes longer to use, as it requires the Jadis to get into a stance and build up her magical energy for a longer period of time. The second variant is a rather simple blast of sorts in which, the user will simply release a large blast of blue energy that radiants coldness. This blast is rather powerful, as it will flash freeze nearly all that is in it's way. This variant is used the most often of the two as it does not take as much time to use. *'Frozen Dragon's Shattered Wings' (凍竜の破砕羽, Tōryū no Hasaiwa): A unique spell that Jadis actually created. Jadis will begin to create a unique pair of wings that seem to hover near her back. These wings feed of the Eternano around them, allowing them to be sustained longer. These wing grant Jadis the ability to fly into the air, allowing her to participate in air combat. She can roam around the skies, moving at incredible speed, moving towards her opponent faster than she usually could. Interestingly, Jadis can also uses these wings as a form of defense; curling the wings around her body, she is able to block incoming spells that could do potential harm to her. Another feature is that Jadis can literally launch her wings at her opponent, striking them with a barrage of deadly ice. *'Frozen Dragon's Cold Blade' (凍竜の寒剣, Tōryū no Samuken): A rather simple yet effective spell. To start the procedure for this spell, The user will use the right palm as a base for the left fist to go over, a stance similar as to that of a Ice-Make user, and began draw on a vast amount of ice; they will manipulate the ice to form into the shape of a large broadsword. This sword is able to cleave through objects with little resistant, mostly due to the weight increasing the overall speed of the hit. An special feature of the sword is that whatever it cut, it will began to start to have ice spread across its surface. This is great when facing opponents, as it can restrict the foes' movement and will allow the user to attack with more fierce strikes. *'Frozen Dragon's Woven-Ice Wall' (凍竜の綾陣氷壁, Tōryū no Ryōjin Hyōheki): A defensive spell. The user will place the palm of thier hands on the ground and cause a massive wall of ice to sprout out of the ground. This wall is able to come out fast, allowing the user to defend against attacks quickly. This wall is incredibly durable and solid, standing up to devastating attacks without breaking. This wall can also be used as a form of attack. By forming the wall underneath the opponent, it will rise up and pierce the opponent with its sharp edges. *'Frozen Dragon's Stardust Reversal' (凍竜の星屑逆, Tōryū no Hoshikuzu Gyaku): A unique counter spell that one is able to use. The user is able to freeze almost incoming spells where it will be come a solid block of ice. They are able to do this by slowing down the Eternano particles around the spell that is heading towards them. The user can then make the block of ice unleash a flurry of icy shards as a counterattacks; these shards will then cut the opponent with a great amount of fierceness This spell does have some limitations as it exhaust the user if they uses it for too long, as such they must use this spell rather sparingly. *'Frozen Dragon's Ice Ring' (凍竜の氷輪丸, Tōryū no Hyōrinmaru): The user will began to spin rapidly on their toes, similar to that of a ballerina. Once they has build up enough speed, the user will form a small blades of ice around their hands. The user will then maneuver them self towards the opponent while they are still spinning at high speeds. This allows to strike them to opponent with deadly speed and deliver multiple slash onto their body; becoming a "spinning top of death". They is also able to preform this spell while in mid-air, rotating their body until they build up enough speed, while the ice blades are pointed towards the opponent, becoming a self-made drill. This spell however, can leaves the user very dizzy if they are not used to rotating at such high speeds. *'Frozen Dragon's Blooming Ice Lotus' (凍竜の咲氷蓮, Tōryū no Sakihyōren): The user will place one of their hands on the opponent's limb, making sure to have a good grip around said area. They will then coat the limb in a thin layer of ice; this ice will then began to feed of the eternano around it, allowing the ice to spread more along the opponents body, restricting their moments to the point where they ail be unable to move at all. This spell can also cause frostbite if the opponent is exposed to the ice for too long; they can escape this spell if they produce enough heat to cause the ice to melt. Advance Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. Such techniques possess extreme backlash to the user if used incorrectly, and thus, are to used extremely sparingly. *'Glacial Period: Frozen Sprouting Destruction Edge' (氷期・冷芽破滅刃, Hyōki: Kamehameha): *'Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral: Grand Finale of the Ice Age' (氷天百華葬•大団円の氷河期, Hyōten Hyakkasō: Daidan'en no Hyōgaki): The most powerful and destructive spell of the Frozen Dragon Slayer spells. Channeling all remaining energy into their body, the user is able to absorb most of the moisture around them, including some from the air itself as it starts to generate more and more ice from out of their own bodies as it has been seen to actually reach incredible heights as it begins to modify and warp itself into what appears to be an Ice-Dragon Shell around the user themselves. In that form, depending on the normal size of the user, they are able to send out blasts of frozen ice at near sub-zero temperatures and send out pieces of their own body to attack an opponent. It also grants the user the ability of flight, which can make travel and even air-to-air combat more easy than most other ways. A hidden ability to this is that if the user actually shapes the form around something, they have the ability to actual seal away the user like the Iced Shell spell, only without the risk of having to trade their own lives in order to complete the seal. However, the risks with this spell are extremely dangerous and is often considered to only be as a last resort. When the user is encased in the shell, the result of the drop in temperatures could affect even the Dragon Slayer user due to the magical residue in the ice when the water is transferred into the body. The second after effect of this spell also drains the user of not only all of their magics, but also their natural water reserves, making them extremely thirsty and in a very crucial state of dehydration that if not treated, could lead to the user's death. Trivia Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer Magic